pokerface
by scooter5710
Summary: after four years Ga Eul and Yi Jun return to attend Joon Pyo and Jan di's wedding. Yi Jung has resume his playboy self, nevertheless the emptiness that have tortured both of their hearts will resurface for better or for worst.
1. pokerface

**So Yi Jung Chu Ga Eul**

**The thin layer of sweat seemed to glisten as Yi Jung lay exposed to the beam of moon light that seemed to dance gently over his defined chest and abdomen. Yi Jung smirked to himself as he let out an elongated yawn—slightly bored but yet still amuse at the situation he had gotten himself into this time….again. Next to him, a small figure stirred as it crept closer to his warm body—even desperate in her sleep for his warmth and love which she could possibly never possess. Like his, her olive skin was bathing in a pool of illuminating moonlight. Yi Jung looked down at her half hidden face, feeling slightly sorry, he pulled the satin sheets closer to her, covering her naked back; something he could at least do since love was something he could never return or even feel. Leaning back, Yi Jung couldn't help but think to himself as the hour seem to tick away slowly. Closing his eyes, Yi Jung rubbed the side of his temple with his free hand. Sighing, Yi Jung thought to himself. What was her name again? They all seem to blend together, the high class name, designer dress, fake body, it was like a routine to him. Woo them, dine them, and then use them. Something he had learn from his own father, a method that he had perfect over time. But it wasn't like they didn't enjoy it, to be with the notorious So Yi Jung for a night only was good enough, and it was never more than a night—Yi Jung made sure of it. As the clock chimed 2 o'clock in the morning, Yi Jung was ready to leave. Gently removing his lovers hand he slipped out of bed and stood naked. Feeling the escaped warmth the figure stirred once again, but resumed her deep sleep. Yi Jung looked down and smiled, pulling the covers over her body once again he quick dressed himself afterwards. Taking once last glance back, Yi Jung thought to himself again and smirked, she must have thought she could change me just like all the others. **

**Thus he left. **

******  
**

_**The cold air seemed to pierce her flesh as Ga Eul stood in the open street. However, that did not matter, Ga Eul's heart seem to break as she realized the truth. As she blinked back wet tears, her whole heart seemed to ache in immense pain as she let out an excruciating sob. To be shot by the arrow of love only to have it pulled out recklessly was beyond endurance. Half crying and laughing bitterly to herself, her voice came out as a faint whisper. **_

_**"I have to let go….he's her soul mate, not mine. **__**Eun Jae and Yi Jung belong together." **_

"**Ga Eul, Ga Eul? Are you there? Are you ok," asked a worried voice. **

**Ga Eul blinked, unsure of what exactly just happened. **

**"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry," Ga Eul responsed still have dazed. "De javu moment. I have been here before...actually stood at this exact sport about four years ago.." Ga Eul chuckled, remembering her public emotional break down. **

"**Well…I kinda just asked you to marry me…and you blanked out." Ga Eul looked at her boyfriend's sincere face and another memory came back. **_**Yes, of course I believe in finding my soulmate, and if I ever do, I won't let go. **_** Ga Eul remembered saying it to **_him_**…. **

**"Soulmate…" Ga Eul half said to herself, as to let reality seep back in Ga Eul shook her head, blocking the past memories from resurfacing. "Yes, I'll marry--"Ga Eul was cut off before she could finish her sentence as her boyfriend picked her up and twirl her around in the open street. Somehow, her heart seemed to ache once again. Out of happiness or pain, she could not tell. **

**A/N**

**Hello everyone….so I been watching boys before flowers(korean version) and I have to say Yi Jung and Ga Eul is probably the main reason why I watch the drama….anyways I hope they end up together in the drama……also, I'm trying out this first chapter, if enough people like it I will continue. =) but yeah…enjoy. =) **


	2. how do you sleep?

Hey everyone! I just want to have shout out to ponyo, starry3y3dangel, anokas2757, samanthapoop, bishojo79, SerenityAlways, Spoutnik, JennyLunaR, ellie345, and tetsi thank you THANK YOU! For commenting! I was sooo hyped by your comments that I was like screw homework I must write! I even made it extra long…well longer than the first chapter for you guys! Seriously, I thought I was going to be blasted for posting a story that wasn't related to the original characters of the manga! But yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Amidst the bright afternoon glow, the yellow taxi cruised smoothly through the private road. With a few bumps here and there, the city's flush faded into a more solitary proximity. As the yellow taxi effortlessly pulled up to the circle drive, Ga Eul placed her hand intuitively on the car's window—as if to touch and greet the peaceful estate in a friendly manner before her visit even began. Ga Eul dropped her hand back into her lap, for a split second, Ga Eul's fingerprints remain on the window panel, only to have it vanish and erased before her very eyes. (A/N: hahhaa metaphor yo :D) The yellow taxi promptly came to a sudden halt as Ga Eul quickly got out of the car. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Ga Eul couldn't help but smile at the light breeze that was drifting gently through her ebony hair and the sensual feeling of being in a familiar place was spread across her smiling face.

"Oh Miss, Please let _me_ get that" said her elderly driver. "I would be at fault if I let such a pretty lady carry her own bags."

"Thank you," Ga Eul replied a blush of pink spread across her cheeks, "But I think I can handle it from here. I'm, pretty strong myself." Ga Eul flexed her arms to further emphasize her point teasingly. The elderly driver studied the witty creature in front of him, and smiled with a hint of amusement in his ageing but still bright eyes.

"Yes of course," chuckled the driver. "Pretty ladies in pink summer dresses are always the strong willed type!" Ga Eul let a sweet laugh and responded

"Thank you again."

"Ga Eul! **Chu Ga Eul**! Is that you?!" a familiar voice rang in Ga Eul's ears, as she turned toward where the voice and frantic footsteps were coming from.

"Jan Di!" The two girls embraced tightly, as a squeal of girly excitement erupted. The elderly driver coughed and the two girls turned their heads toward him, embarrass—both girls laughed simultaneously at their sudden outburst.

"Well, I guess I'll be going," said the driver, signaling his departure, he tipped his hat, acknowledging both Jan Di and Ga Eul in a polite farewell.

"Thank you," said Jan Di and Ga Eul as they both waved good bye.

"Here, let me help you with that," as Jan Di picked up one of Ga Eul's luggage. "You're early, but good thing you came, I was just about to kill Joon Pyo..or at least kick him out of his own house." Jan Di let out an exasperating sigh as both of them climbed the marble steps, "You know he thinks that just because he proposed to me that I have to plan the wedding!"

"I hope that doesn't happen to me when I plan my wedding." Ga Eul couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys while Jae Ha is away on his business trip. I would be so bored in a house by myself. Where is Joon Pyo by the way?" Ga Eul changed the topic as she looked around in hopes of spotting the infamous F4 leader and past heartthrob.

"Ugh" Jan Di groaned again as they entered the main hall. "Umm I'm guessing napping or playing some dumb video game in the rec. room." Both of the girls rolled their eyes in unison. "But yeah, you can stay as long as you want; I think I would go crazy with all this wedding planning if I was left alone here with Joon Pyo. " Jan Di paused, and took a moment to study her friend. Raising a brow, "Ahh it's been so long since I have seen you, and whoa! Can I say someone has become a sexy mamma" Jan Di teased as she attempted to winked discretely, "If only I had—"

"You do have a brother," Ga Eul cut in sarcastically, "and…he's about 10 years younger than me." Both girls once again erupted in a sea of laughter, their playfulness echoing through out mansion.

"Come on, my future maid of honor" As Jan Di pulled Ga Eul's arm toward the stairwell, "let me take you to your room."

Yi Jung let the cold water pelt his skin like invisible bullets. He didn't care let alone gave a damn about the pricking shots of pain he was freely accepting. (A/N: Oh shit I just swore O_O) The numbness of the water was nothing compared to the numbness of his ashen heart. Closing his eyes, he allowed the jetted cold water to abuse him physical for a minute longer before turning the sterling knob and ending his morning torture. Stepping out of the glass shower case, dripping with water, he habitually grabbed a pristine towel and wrapped it lowly around his tone waist. He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror; however, turned his full attention toward his hands. These hands—a gift of God—he turned them back and forth, were the source of his contentment, nevertheless the condemner of his misery. Yi Jung's fist whitened as he tightened his clutch. Letting out an agonizing groan, Yi Jung released his fists, as he gasped for a breath of air to relieve his beleaguered soul and to fill his lungs with that meager substance that sustain life. Leaning against the tile wall, he couldn't help but reminisce about last night's dream. Returning to his New York City penthouse, there was nothing waiting for him but a patient butler and a cold and empty bed. But that was customary and not worth mentioning. It was the dream that was not a part of his usual norm…..

_"AHhhhh, he remembered hearing her scream and then running, responding unpremeditatedly to the situation, his heart pacing in search for the idiotic girl that he was force to baby-sit……..humf.. commoner…..soulmate….her tears when he told her they were just acting, a pretense he enjoyed more than he should have……She's your type: the young and innocent one. I'll lend her to you If you like. What do you think about my dad…………………………_

…………………_Ga Eul?" _

Yi Jung pounded his fist against the tile wall and opened his eyes. Wiping away the last drop of water from his body, he wanted to forget, to erase any trace of anything that was held close to his bruise heart.

Yi Jung entered his adjacent room and swiftly dressed himself. Pulling out a pearl color silk tie he added on the final touch of his classic look. There was a light tap on his door before a well "house" dressed man came in carrying a tray of freshly squeezed orange juice and the morning paper.

"Young master, I believe there are some urgent matters you must attend to and breakfast preparation is with haste this fine morning" Walking past his butler, Yi Jung grabbed the glass of OJ and walked out of the room with his butler faithfully on his tail. Yi Jung sat down at the kitchen table; it was almost too cumbersome to eat in the dining room alone even with his butler there to ease the loneliness…

"There's nothing on my schedule, what are you talking about?" as Yi Jung took another sip of his drink.

"Precisely Sir" almost monotonously replied butler Lee as he began clearing away the kitchen counter of random finished plates. "You'll private flight back to Seoul will promptly be in an hour." Butler Lee raised his eyebrow just as Yi Jung choked on his orange juice and began coughing.

"W-What?" Yi Jung choked out. Butler Lee lightly patted Yi Jung on the back before resuming his cleaning.

"I believe Master Goo Joon Pyo asked for your presence" Butler Lee picked up the remaining dishes and presented Yi Jung with an envelope.

"Wedding invitation?" Yi Jung asked as he ripped through the seal with alacrity, "who would think, a wedding would need three best men instead of one." Yi Jung leaned back in his chair and rubbed his template. "I can't, I mean yes I can attend the wedding but its 3 months from now, cant I just show up then. Why does he need me now?"

"Well, maybe the young master can answer your question when you see him in exactly 16 hours," Butler Lee said once again monotonously, "Do not worry, I think I can manage three months without you, all the arrangements here will be done to your pleasing, please enjoy your trip, its been a long time since you been home," Butler Lee said sincerely. Yi Jung was about to refute but a spastic ring began to reverberate though out his whole penthouse as if a crazy person was ringing the doorbell to save their life.

"I'm sorry Miss," muttered Butler Lee elegantly who came to open the door, "but I can't allow you to barge in like this."

"Get off of me old man," sputtered a half dress Eun Young, "Where is he?" As if on cue, Yi Jung walked out only to be bodily bombarded by Eun Young flapping arms. "How could you! I love you!" Yi Jung calmly untangled himself from her smothering embrace and coolly took a step back. "I can't believe it! It is true then, the rumors. You only touch a girl once, and then once that's done with you leave a freaking check? What the hell? I'm only worth 50 grand. My boobs are insure for more than that! Yi Jung mentally slapped himself. Stay away from those "type" of women for a while the voice inside his head said. As if trying to pull him back into his arms, Eun Young attempted to seduce Yi Jung once again. "Baby, baby, don't do this, I loooooooooove yoooooooooooou."

"Stop," this time Yi Jung pushed off more roughly. "I don't have time for you or this. I have a plane to catch and I'm going to be late because of you. " Yi Jung turned to Butler Lee who seemed to smile at his own master decision to leave. Yi Jung motioned, "Can you get rid of her please?" Turning back to Eun Young who attempted to throw herself at him again, Yi Jung quickly escaped her grip. "You knew from the beginning what I was after for, I told you what type of man I was. So don't feel so sorry for being another tick mark on my wall." With that Yi Jung left a babbling Eun Young.

A half sleeping, half cursing Joon Pyo unlocked his backdoor as a tired but piss off Yi Jung stood at the back entrance.

"Who the fuck gets his plane delayed when it's a private jet?" Joon Pyo asked as he rubbed his eyes frantically, his curly hair sticking out in multiple directions.

"Who's the fucker who forced his friend on that plane in the first place? Oh better yet, who schedule the wrong flight for his friend so that's why he's 5 hours late! It's 2 o'clock in the morning for goodness sake!" Joon Pyo scratched his head and muttered wearily, "Oh come in already."

"I love how the front gates were locked so I had to drive to the back entrance," said Yi Jung as they both made their way through various rooms to get to the main stairwell.

"You're lucky…no should be **grateful** that I even opened the door in the first place" replied a tired Joon Pyo who was already willing to let Yi Jung win their "friendly" verbal fight if it continued. "Man, I'm going back to bed. Just go to the usually guest room that you always sleep in. You know the way." Yawn. "Woo Bin should be across the hall….he came this afternoon…" Joon Pyo voice faded as he walked down a different hallway, his footsteps echoing behind him.

Yi Jung didn't even bother to turn on the lights as he entered his spacious room and threw down his luggage carelessly in some random chair; he was just too tired to care. Yi Jung hastily began to strip down to a pair of silky black briefs with the remaining of clothing scattered aimlessly across the floor. Pulling back the thick velvety comforter Yi Jung let out a long yawn as he plopped down on the soft bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

With a towel wrapped around her petite body Ga Eul excited the bathroom and into the adjoining room. For a split second Ga Eul contemplated about turning on the lights to see better, but the light switch was across the vast room and she knew by the time she walked over there she would have most likely tripped on some sort of item laying on the floor— hence, it was late and Ga Eul did not have enough energy to even think of attempting to effetely try to maze across the room. Fumbling around to fine some sort of article of clothing she could wear, she finally found a white tee-shirt lying on the ground. Letting the towel fall and collect in a circular pool around her feet, Ga Eun pulled the loosely fitted tee over her head. Ga Eul smiled to herself, when she couldn't sleep she always took a hot shower. The tee-shirt felt like it was bigger than usual but Ga Eul was too tired to care. She liked loosely fitted tees to sleep in anyways. Making her way to her convivial bed, Ga Eul pulled back the soft covers and quietly slipped in. The bed was warm and welcoming and Ga Eul too began to drift peacefully to sleep….until she heard a small creak of the large bed and a muscular arm and leg was wrapped tightly around her body frame. A trickle of warm air brushed against her neck with every inhale and exhale. As if sensing she would scream the figure next to her in a swift motion had arranged himself on top of her, grabbing and forcing her hands on top of her head in a firm lockdown. But it was too late; she had let out a banshee scream that vibrated throughout the whole mansion and the many acres around it, ergo disturbing the peace and the inhabitants that were within the nearby circumference. There was a thunderous rain of frantic footsteps as Joon Pyo was the first person to make his appearance and flicker on the lights. (Kodiak moment yo!)

"Ga Eul!, Yi Jung!" Ga Eul and Yi Jung said simultaneously breathlessly. Yi Jung eyes widen as he looked down and realized that Ga Eul was half dress in _his_ shirt; he was basically naked with only his black boxers on. To make matters worse, Ga Eul was between his knees and he was pinning her down in a _**very**_ awkward position. Briefly breaking eye contact with Ga Eul, Yi Jung glanced at Joon Pyo who was now accompanied by a perplexed Woo Bin—both of them were had huge baffled fish eyeds and jaws widely open as if gasping for air in their bubble of a moment. Another sound of frantic footsteps were heard coming down the hall as Jan Di stampeded through Joon Pyo and Woo Bin like a wild bowling ball smashing though a pair of victimized pins. Running with full speed toward Yi Jung with her eyes close she smacked Yi Jung on the side of the head with the frying pan she somehow had readily in her hand.

SMACK! (A/N: bones cracked. not really)

"You perv! Get off of my best friend" Jan Di screamed as she finally open her eyes. "Oh..oh OH M--MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHH! Yi Jung! Yi Jung, I think I just killed him" as Yi Jung collapsed onto a bamboozle Ga Eul, his larger body weight locking her in place as he crushed into a pile of Ga Eul's softness. Attempting to push an unconscious Yi Jung off, Ga Eul screamed for help but Joon Pyo and Woo Bin just stared dumbfounded, still letting the eccentric moment sink in.

"At least she didn't drop kick him "muttered an unalarmed Ji Hoo who made a sudden appearance. Joon Pyo and Woo Bin release a terrified high pitched scream as both men grasp onto each other out of sudden shock. "You should lock your back door by the way."

"You-you said you won't arrive until this morning!" croaked a pale looking Joon Pyo who's blood was slowly returned to his face.

"It is morning, early morning isn't it?" Ji Hoo casually asked as he shrugged his shoulders and made his way across the room to help Ga Eul remove a motionless Yi Jung from herself.

***************

Yi Jung's brain seemed to pound and throb violently within his own head as he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking to regain stable sight, he saw a fuzzy outline of five bodies in font of him.

"I think he's waking," uttered an anxious Jan Di. "Joon Pyo, bring that glass of water over here."

"Ahhh," Yi Jung moaned with difficulty as he put a hand up to where his head was throbbing and closed his eyes again. Yi Jung felt a tender hand touch his forehead in a comforting stroke.

"Ga Eul…" The named escaped Yi Jung lips. The three guys standing around smirked at each other as they elbowed each other in the side.

"Ga Eul, lets go, there's too many of us in this room and I think the guys will be better at taking care of Yi Jung better than we can." The warmth Yi Jung felt on his forehead lingered a little bit longer but it soon disappeared. Yi Jung, after a moment finally opened his eyes as Woo Bin slowly helped Yi Jung sit up.

"What happened?" Yi Jung asked. All three grown men coughed and looked around ignoring each others eye sights especially Yi Jung's. Ji Hoo jabbed Joon Pyo in the ribcage and Joon Pyo coughed again before he began speaking,

"Well…I'm not sure what really happened, but next time you know, you guys… **you know**…should keep it down…especially if you're going to do all the kinky stuff." Joon Pyo jokingly stated. There was a moment of dead silence before all the guys erupted into a roar of laughers except for Yi Jung. Hypothetically speaking if he had been in a better state of condition then at the current circumstances would have let all hell break loose and would have thrown some hard punches at his childhood friends. Wiping a tear from his eye, Joon Pyo continued, "man I don't know, looks like Jan Di had usher Ga Eul in this room sometime last week when she came to stay, and then you came today, and well I guess you thought this was your room because you usually stay in it but I guess its not because Ga Eul got here first but technically that's not true because you had stayed in this room before, unless all of that stuff gets cancelled out when you get new guests each time but then again--"a firm hand was placed on Joon Pyo's mouth as Ji Hoo cut in,

"That's enough." Ji Hoo turned to Yi Jung with his hand still over Joon Pry's mouth, "it was a small misunderstanding."

"It's not a misunderstanding, its suppress feelings! That finally physically surfaced," said Joon Pyo loud voice which overpowered Jo Hoo's calm one. As if to make matters worse, Joon Pyo and Woo Bin attempted to reenact the previous episode, epically failing and collapsing into another fit of obnoxious laughter.

"Yi Jung, no really," Woo Bin said full heartily, "I felt the connection, the chemistry." Trying to keep a straight face, Joon Pyo added,

"Yeah, I agree, you better act quick—Yi Jung cut Joon Pyo off.

"There's nothing between us."

--before she marries her finance" Joon Pyo finished.

Stoned faced, "A better reason for me to stay out, you know she's not my type." Replied Yi Jung coldly.

Joon Pyo let out an irritated sigh. "You had all types of women….except her."

A/N: Blah! Sorry for any grammatical errors ahead of time…I usually just sit down and type…and then post because if I actually go back and proof read…you guys would never get to read anything. But please comment! They make me exceedingly happy =)! And I update more frequently. P.S. your comments are very motivating, I don't get writers block but I just get lazy and don't get motivated enough to sit down and type.....but yeah get ready for some major drama in the upcoming chapter…muhaa muhaa maybe I will kill off one of the main characters or make them lose a leg or something….jk..or not…O_O.

Fun facts about me!: last month I drove into a snowbank….and my friends had to come dig me out…..hehehe….

Poll question: who's your favorite BBF character and why?

Another fun fact: Why is it called pokerface? Well…I was listening to the song pokerface by lady Gaga and was like ok pokerface it is for where I had to fill in title. (Story was not develop enough for me to actually think of a relating or meaningful title) But yeah don't worry it will tie in. Also, each chapter I'm naming it after a song that is currently on my playlist that corresponds to the chapter posted. :P


	3. breathless

**YAY! And update! THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!**

*******

A stream of golden light seemed to descend from the high window, shimmering angelically onto a lethargic figure. The warm ray of light dance unreservedly on the ebony locks of hair spread carelessly across the plump pillow, shining and glimmering in the pool of gentle light. The sun's tender kisses appear to wake a drowsy Ga Eul as she tossed nonchalantly in the satin sheets that caress her smooth skin. She wanted to linger a moment longer, to escape a cruel reality that seemed to exist nevertheless. Releasing a weary sigh, today, the process of getting up was an extremely difficult task.

Ga Eul footsteps came to a halt, as she hesitantly stood in front of the redwood dinning room door; her eyes were glued to the fancy doorknob. It was midmorning, just an hour before the morning sun peaked noon but the house was just beginning to stir. Maybe, it would have been better off if she had stayed in bed to avoid any awkward moments with "him" Ga Eul thought to herself, but her stomach had thought otherwise as it let out a hunger gurgle, one in which she could not prevent from escaping from the depths of her food deprived tummy. She did have a big appetite for a petite girl and in the past was constantly teased for it by a particular someone….not worth mentioning…. Ga Eul in attempts to block another past memory from resurfacing let out an agitated sigh as she rattled her head with her small fist for being so stupid—blaming herself for last night's incident and forever awkwardness. Being that her stomach had won the battle, Ga Eul inhaled and prepared for the worst to come as her slender hand came in contact with the glossy doorknob and slowly but surely, turned and opened the wooden door. However, to her surprise, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Besides the 15 second pause of all activities in the room as everyone at the table glanced sideways in Ga Eul's direction, the moment passed and everyone resumed back to what they were doing upon Ga Eul's arrival. Ga Eul exhaled a long sigh of relief, not only was her stomach going to be fed and happy but Yi Jung seemed to be missing from the luncheon scene as well. Jand Di, locking eye contact with Ga Eul beckon Ga Eul to come sit next to her as she began to pile an assortment of breakfast tarts and goodies onto her plate for their midmorning brunch.

The head chef and maids, sensing a change in the usual atmosphere had prepared a special brunch and decorated the elongated dinning table; covering every fine inch of oak wood with scrumptious gourmets and delicious appetizers; in addition to filling the room with fresh, fragrant flowers that blended perfectly with the rich scent of brewing coffee. In addition, the heaven sent sunlight glittering through the windows seemed to make the environment even merrier as everyone ate wholeheartedly. Joon Pyo and Jan Di were at their typical self, possibly even more competitive to what everyone was accustom to as they engaged in an eating contest—seeing who could eat the most egg tarts—Ji Hoo was left to be the timer and as well mediator; it was apparent that whoever lost would first throw a childlike fit and then ask for a sudden death rematch round. Woo Bin, learning from past experience; preoccupied himself with stirring his black coffee, knowing that it was best to stay out of any Joon Pyo/Jan Di inconsistency as he amiably smiled at Ga Eul who genuinely smiled back. Joon Pyo suddenly pounded the table with his hard fist, jittering the expensive china as he began choking on how ever many egg tarts that were currently in his mouth. It was apparent that Jan Di strong willed personality and large mouth won their mini battle—for now at least. Joon Pyo, his pride that was larger than his ego but miniscule to his love for Jan Di wiped his mouth and threw his napkin down only to have Jan Di smear whipped cream on his face as she playfully let Joon Pyo lick the remaining cream from her finger in reconciliation. Ga Eul couldn't help but smile and be slightly jealous at her best friend ability to truly love someone every single moment of her life. Distracted by her best friend love scene, she did not notice who decided to grace the cheerful room with his presence as he sat down across from her.

Yi Jung glanced over to catch a quick glimpse of Joon Pyo and Jan Di's amateur; however, cute way of showing their affection toward each other. Yet, his glazed returned and fell upon someone else. A bystander, caught up in the moment, Ga Eul watched from a far, observing Joon Pyo and Jan Di: a love worth fighting for. Ga Eul thus was unaware of Yi Jung owns observation of her. Yi Jung smiled to himself, it had been a long time since he saw her—the face that haunted not only his tormenting dream but was the very thorn that prickled his heart and left it bleeding or was it he the one that inflicted that abyss pain? If it wasn't for the fact that he was breathless, he would have complimented on how nice she looked—she was beautiful and the four years that promptly passed by had only manifest and unveil that true loveliness both in her unconditioned heart and adoring appearance. Her glowing cheeks were stilled powdered by innocence, and he was glad of it. She had forgiven him relentless amount of times—when more wrongs were committed then rights, yet still she never asked for anything in returned and he took her kindheartedness greedily, like a selfish child unable to share. Studying her face a bit longer, Yi Jung slowly turned his gazed to a bright sparkle caught in the sunlight: the ring. For a moment, Yi Jung was ignited by a flame of jealousy that darkened his gazed as his hands constricted into a tightened fist. However, the moment past and he was back to reality, the reality that he created and belonged to. It was too late, what could have been done was inked into the past and could not be erased. Ga Eul still unaware took a slip of her juice.

"Did you sleep well?" Yi Jung asked, waiting for her reaction. Ga Eul coughed on her drink, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Umm yeah..." Ga Eul replied, face flushed, she looked down at her half eaten english muffin that seemed to be rather interesting all of a sudden. Yi Jung smirked; Ga Eul was never good at concealing her emotions unlike him. A half eaten egg tart fell out of Jan Di's mouth as she let out a nervous laugh while Woo Bin forgetting that he was still in the process of pouring sugar into his coffee cup continued to do so as he stared, glancing back and forth from Ga Eul to Yi Jung. Ji Hoo, unmoved by Yi Jung onset, elbowed Woo Bin and pointed out that if he did not stop, a mound of white sugar would emerge from out of the depths of his black coffee. Joon Pyo on the other hand was prepared to unleash chaos, it had been a _very_ long time since F4 had the chance to reunite, and he wasn't going to miss a beat, especially when he only had a few months left of being a bachelor; correction, he thought to himself, a damn sexy bachelor to be exact.

"Hey Yi Jung, I hope your head is better," said Joon Pyo coolly, "I won't want you getting sick on the plane."

"What? Plane?" Yi Jung restated; everyone else was just as bemused. Joon Pyo smiled wickedly to himself as he scratched his head,

"Yeah, after brunch were flying to Las Vegas, "answered a way too relaxed Joon Pyo, "to you know….like old times." A muscle in Yi Jung's jaw seemed to stiffen but it gradually relaxed as Yi Jung replied,

"Are you kidding me? Why did you make me fly all the way back to Korea just to tell me this when I could have just easily flown from New York."

"Ahh," Joon Pyo wagged his finger in retaliation, "but we wouldn't want to have missed out on last night's "affair," (A/N: haha it's a pun!) wouldn't we guys?" Joon Pyo added sarcastically as he smiled and looked around the table to see any objections. Out of the corner of Yi Jung's eyes he could see Ga Eul pale cheeks starting to blush out of embarrassment; he wasn't too please let alone amuse with the situation himself. Glancing at Ga Eul and then returning his attention back to Joon Pyo,

"Well it's not our fault that your relationship lacks the late night intimacy," Yi Jung snorted, "and you must turn to Ga Eul and me to fill that empty void."

This time it was Jan Di's who turned a crimson red,

"Yi Jung sunbae!" Jan Di pouted. Yi Jung couldn't help but smile at Jan Di discomfort.

"Hey now, that frying pan was painful! I had to get back at you somehow," as Yi Jung rubbed the side of his head in exaggerated agony. "Just think, if my condition was worse, you might have had to marry me instead, at least you won't be bored in bed with him," Yi Jung tilted his head toward Joon Pyo as he winked playfully at Jan Di.

"YAH!" Joon Pyo bellowed, but Ji Hoo cut in, "I think we will all be better than Joon Pyo, his legs are too long." Everyone in the room burst into a fit of laughter before Joon Pyo took the situation too seriously.

*******

The night sky was breathtaking. Just earlier, the evanescence sun had descended in a burst of flaming colors, streaming an aurora of red and yellow, right when their plane had landed. Now, in the private car, the sky had darkened a navy blue and Sin City seemed to light up in a rupture of energy; generated by money, youth, and chance as they drove deeper into the upbeat heart of the city. It was without a doubt that both of the girls had their noses planted against the window, as they watched the bright city flicker by. Joon Pyo tugged on Jan Di's sweater and pulled her back into her seat.

"You're so predictable," Joon Pyo said with a hint of annoyance. Jan Di stuck out her tongue and made a funny face. Woo Bin began to laugh as Jan Di continued to make faces at Joon Pyo and turned to Ji Hoo,

"1000 dollars Joon Pyo and Jan Di will need marriage counseling before they're even married."

Suddenly the car was unbalanced as the driver unable to avoid a pot hole in the road drove right over it; Ga Eul who was still face press against the window was not properly sitting in her seat and fell backwards into an unexpected Yi Jung. Ga Eul blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears as Yi Jung instantly held her close, stabilizing her.

Ji Hoo arched one of his eyebrows and challenged Woo Bin's bet, "2000 dollars Yi Jung and Ga Eul will hook up." Woo Bin smirked and extended his hand,

"It's a deal. Let the gambling begin." As the private car drove to the front entrance of the five star hotel, a gargantuan sea of paparazzi began to snap multiple shots as the well dressed F4 gang excited the car. Security was trying their best to control the crowed but their meager attempts were in vein. Blinking at the flashing lights, the gang made their way through the mass of photographers, grateful at the fact that the paparazzi were not allowed to follow them into the hotel.

"How did they know we were coming?" Woo Bin asked, as they waited to be escorted to their rooms.

"I don't know, to advertise their hotel, the hotel management could have leaked," replied Ji Hoo. Six hotel assistants arrived and replied in unison,

"Welcome, we're individually assigned to personally escort you to your rooms." Six young, model-like assistants smiled brightly.

"Why are they always so pretty?" Jan Di whispered into Ga Eul's ear. Ga Eul shrugged.

"Yo, yo pick me! Pick me!" Woo Bin raised his hand. One of the hotel assistance girlishly giggled and immediately volunteered. "Who's the player now?" Woo Bin sent his targeted remark at Yi Jung who was leaning against a gold coated pillar. Ignoring Woo Bin's comment, Yi Jung charmingly smirked and winked at the remaining ladies as he continued to learn attractively against the pillar. The girls grasped as they all responded,

I will!" fighting over who would get to take his luggage. Yi Jung removed himself form the support of the pillar and began walking toward the elevator as everyone else followed in his lead. Woo Bin let out a sigh,

"How does he do that, without even a word!" trailing behind his charismatic friend.

*******

Yi Jung leaned against the balcony railing as he let the cool night's air soothingly ruffle and toss his soft hair in the night's breeze. Swishing the liquid in his glass, he took a sip of his bitter scotch before letting his mind wonder. Woo Bin appeared at his side.

"Ahh, drinking already?" Woo Bin holding a similar glass.

"Only because you are," replied Yi Jung who continued to stare off into the distance. Woo Bin patted his friend on the back.

"It's been a long time, four years. Talking to you on the phone just isn't the same," Woo Bin continued, "no homo." Yi Jung turned to Woo Bin,

"No homo," shaking hands, the two men tapped their glass and drank to the past and future.

"Dinner is in an hour by the way," Woo Bin said before returning to his own hotel room. "Here, before I forget." Woo Bin handed over a manila folder. Taking the folder in his own hands, Yi Jung asked

"What's this?" Woo Bin leaned with his back to the railing and replied,

"Lee Ja Ha, Ga Eul's fiancée. I had one of my men do a background check. He hasn't had the cleanest recorders." Woo Bin turned his head toward Yi Jung, "He's in the business."

"Business?" Yi Jung asked.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is Ga Eul. I'll check it out if I were you." Woo Bin pushed off from the railing and slid the sliding door open, "See you at dinner." Yi Jung opened the folder and scanned the pages quickly before closing the folder and resuming looking off into the distance.

*******

"What's taking them so long," Joon Pyo's patients running thin. "Does it take that long to change and get dress?"

"Not everyone is as handsome and has it as easy as you, Joon Pyo," answered Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo nodded his head as if truly agreeing to Ji Hoo's statement.

"You know what, you have a point." Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo were like back and white. While Joon Pyo wore a classic black Armani suit with matching cuffs, Ji Hoo kept it causal and simple with a white blazer and black dress pants—both revealing their true personality. Woo Bin on the other hand, kept it on a down low as he wore gray slacks and a fancy dress shirt that emphasized his strong arms while Yi Jung ensemble consisted of a vest, suit jacket and of course the trademark cashmere scarf. Yi Jung continued to wave at the single and possibly married ladies that was passing by, as the rest of F4 continued to wait. Stopping midway through a wave, something caught his attention. Descending the staircase was two very familiar faces; however, Yi Jung's heart seemed to miss a beat as he watched Ga Eul slowly descend. Her usually straight hair was softly curled and was pinned back to expose a delicate face. The remaining curls loosely framed her face and enhanced her natural beauty. She wore a simple black strapless dress that perfectly defined her curves and the image of an innocent girl was replaced with something much more sexy and promiscuous. Yi Jung swallowed hard, as Jan Di and Ga Eul stood at the foot of the staircase. Within a closer proximity, it was impossible to ignore such beauty but Yi Jung painfully endured.

"Ahh, isn't Ga Eul gorgeous?" Jan Di asked the guys.

"I'm not allowed to response because I am an engaged man" Joon Pyo looking at the ceiling. Jan Di punched Joon Pyo out of irritation,

She's our friend, your allowed to comment," retorted Jan Di.

"Ga Eul has always been pretty," Ji Hoo replied. Woo Bin gave a thumbs up,

"Chea! Hollar!" Ga Eul looked to Yi Jung for a response.

"Well, compared to other women…." Ga Eul looked down preparing to be disappointed, "She's always held her own beauty," Yi Jung finished. Unexpected to hear a compliment from Yi Jung, Ga Eul smiled,

"Thanks"

"Well, too bad Ga Eul won't be joining us for dinner, "Jan Di chimed in, "Someone's fiancée is in town" Jan Di accentuated, "and someone wants to romantically surprise him." Ga Eul blushed as Jan Di began to poke Ga Eul,

"Jan Di! You make it so awkward!" The gang laughed except for someone…

*******

The loud music seemed to vibrate the whole club as F4 sat at their own private table in the back of the club.

"Man what is this place?" Joon Pyo asked.

"It's a night club, and for someone whose 24 years old should at least know what one looks like." Yi Jung rolled his eyes, "you're not married yet, loosen up, Jan Di knows where we are." Joon Pyo ran a nervous hand through his unruly curly hair.

"Maybe I should go back, she wasn't feeling well after dinner." Yi Jung smiled at Joon Pyo's genuine concern for Jan Di.

"No worries, we won't get too drunk and let some random girl take advantage of you, Joon Pyo," replied Yi Jung before taking a sip of his drink.

"Or at least we will take turn getting intoxicated," added Woo Bin," so your innocence won't be taken. Plus, Ji Hoon never drinks more than glass anyhow." Joon Pyo glared at his friends,

"I'm going back." The remaining F4 chuckled as they tip their glasses and drank to their friend's forever enslavement to a girl named Geum Jan Di.

"Hey, that guy over there is a bigger player than you are Yi Jung, look at all the women around him" Ji Hoo and Yi Jung looked to were Woo Bin was looking at. "Wait at minute…isn't that Ga Eul's..."

"Fiancée," Yi Jung finished, his gripped tightened on his glass.

"Really?" Ji Hoo asked looking back, but before anyone of them could answer the scene had unfold.

From across the room a man had his arms around two beautiful girls who were flaunting their sultry outfits' three sizes two tight and too small.

"Oh baby," the man grunted as one of the girls began to kiss his neck while the other girl rubbed her hand seductively up and down his chest. The loud music had muted their conversation, but had not blinded Ga Eul's eye sight. She was disgusted and horrified at what was flashing before her eyes. Blinking back tears, the loud base was nothing compared to her pounding heart that wanted to leap out of her chest. Fist clenched, she began to make her way toward him.

"Oh baby, more…" the man moan but the girl stopped and looked up at the figure before them.

"Ga Eul?," the man uttered, surprised at who was in front of him.

"Oh, don't stop on my accounts," spat Ga Eul as she pulled of the engagement ring and threw it in his drink. As the ring sank to the bottom of his cup, Ga Eul turned on her heels and left.

"Ga Eul! Wait!" but before he could run after her, a hand was at his throat pushing him against the wall. Yi Jung through gritted teeth threaten,

"If you hurt her in anyway, I'm going to make your life a living hell." A hand graced Yi Jung's should as Yi Jung was still holding Jae Ha against the wall. The two girls had scrambled to the side and were watching in awe, mouth gapping open.

"Yi Jung, we'll take care of him. Go after Ga Eul," said Woo Bin monotonously. Yi Jung, loosen his gripped and took one last glance at Jae Ha before quickly exciting. Woo Bin cracked his neck, rotating it back and fourth a few times; he even looked around the club as if out of boredom before throwing a hard punch at Jae Ha face. Woo Bin flexed is arms and turned to Ji Hoo who was beside him.

"You know, I was always disappointed I never got the chance to break Joon Pyo arm that one day…." Woo Bin said jokingly.

*******

Ga Eul sat on the steps of a large building, moist tears falling onto her lap. After walking aimlessly for about a block, Ga Eul physically and mentally could not bear it anymore, as she halted in the middle of her tracks; the tears began to spill without restraint, staining her checks with wet tears. Ga Eul sat on the side of the street, her vision blurred by her tears, nothing was drying them except for the night's breeze—she let them fall.

"I see you still have that bad tendency of crying in the street," Looking up, she saw Yi Jung standing in front her, his hair in disarray as if he had been running. Not wanting to hold eye contact with him she turned away, her hand wiping the fallen tears on her cheek in the process. "You know, I fine it really unattractive when women cry."

Ga Eul snapped her neck; she wasn't the naive girl from before. "Then leave. I don't need your sympathy." Yi Jung smiled at her sudden change of mood.

"Shall I give you another make over, just like last time—boost that self esteem?" Ga Eul looked passed Yi Jung as he extended his hand. She ignored his hand as she pushed her self off of the steps and began walking away. Putting his hand back into his pocket, Yi Jung smiled as he allowed Ga Eul to go a few steps ahead of him before he would soon follow in pursuit. Women are so emotional he thought to himself.

*******

Ga Eul titled her head back as she took another shot of strong vodka. Setting the mini shot glass on the bar counter, she ordered the bartender for another round of shots. A figure sat beside her as she turned over to see who it was.

"You know, you shouldn't drink alone, "Yi Jung said taking his own shot.

"Leave me alone," Ga Eul hiccupped, making Yi Jung smile once more. Before Yi Jung could say anything in returned, a young looking waitress approached them and asked,

"Hey! You guys look like you are having fun! Want to join our couple's drinking contest. Drinks are free!" screamed the waitress, attempting to be heard over the loud music. Ga Eul smiled face flush, before Yi Jung could stop her she had already followed the waitress across the dance floor.

Three hours later, Ga Eul and Yi Jung excited the club both trying to walk in a straight line. Ga Eul giggled as Yi Jung almost tripped over an imaginary crack. "I" Hiccup "cant" hiccup" "believe we won," Ga Eul smiled foolishly at Yi Jung, Ga Eul having more courage than usual extended a carefree finger to Yi Jung's face as she began to trace from the bridge of Yi jung's noise to its tip, her finger pausing at his lips, as he kissed her lingering finger, the action eluting a laugh from both of them. Wrapping his arms around Ga Eul's waist, he pulled her closer.

"I can't believe you started dancing on the table," Yi Jung laughed. Ga Eul playfully pushed away from Yi Jung.

"Only because you started to first!" exclaimed Ga Eul. "Ha, I told you, you would get drunk before me," a smile spreading across both of their faces. However, their good-humored moment ended short as Ga Eul squinted her eyes and looked across the street. Yi Jung looked toward the direction Ga Eul was looking at; across the street was a white chapel. Ga Eul sniffed, and a stream of tears began to fall again.

No, please don't cry," Yi Jung begged, pulling Ga Eul closer as he began to dry her tears with his hot kisses. Ga Eul turned away,

"Why am I so pathetic?" Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung's hand rested on Ga Eul's chin as he forced her to look back at him.

"You're not." With that he grabbed her hand and began pulling her across the street. Too intoxicated to notice the two figures hiding in the shadows, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were unaware that they were being watched and followed.

"You get that picture?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, and much more," Smirked the other one. "This is going to make the front page for sure." The two figures chuckled.

*******

Yi Jung and Ga Eul walked passed the signed that read: Drive through weddings, open 24/7 as they entered the "merry chapel." Making their way to the front desk they were soon greeted by a semi-formal dress clerk.

"Why hello ya'll" the clerk said in a southerner accent, "you kids here to get hitch tonight?" Yi Jung just smiled as he nudged Ga Eul. The southern lady smiled and answered her own question,

"I'll take that as a yes! Now you kids want the deluxe package, it comes with a singing Elvis" the lady tried to promote.

*******

Yi Jung didn't remember much of the ceremony except that Elvis had walked Ga Eul down the aisle and had given her away. Everything else gave him a headache when he tried to think too hard to remember what had happened. Somehow he and Ga Eul had found themselves in a cheap hotel room. The southerner accented clerk apparently had a cousin that own a hotel down the street and had suggested to them to go elope there—talk about being economically smart. They had taken her advice without a second thought and he being the nice groom that he was carried Ga Eul two blocks on his back, not counting the four flights of stairs he climbed to reach their room. Now, Yi Jung sat on a heart shaped bed, apparently it was the honeymoon suit, not sure what was going on he loosened his tie and threw it in a slapdash fashion on the nightstand. Suddenly, the lights shown from the bathroom as the door clicked opened; Yi Jung looked up just as Ga Eul walked out in very seductive, sexy attire. Yi Jung was drunk, but he wasn't that drunk to not notice how beautiful she looked; a lump condensed in Yi Jung's throat as Ga Eul began to make her way toward him; Yi Jung got up from the bed and met her half way. Pulling her close, Yi Jung ran a rough hand down Ga Eul's back; the thin, silky material sent shivers down both of their spins as his hands caress Ga Eul's soft skin.

"Where in the world did you get this?" Yi Jung said in a husky voice, hinting to her attire as he began to suck and kiss the nap of Ga Eul's neck—inhaling her flowery scent. Ga Eul's released a pleasing gasp and answered,

"It came with the deluxe package," an indication of humor in Ga Eul's eyes. Yi Jung smiled, however he soon became distracted by a pair of kissable lips. Dipping his head down, Yi Jung kissed Ga Eul's lips at an angle to get better access of her tasty mouth. Ga Eul returned the kiss with just as much passion, her hands wrapped around his shoulders, between kisses she ran a free hand up and down his arm and disheveled hair. The tension and heat between them was intolerable, as he was dieing to do more than just kiss her. For once in his life, he wanted to be the one to satisfy her and not have it the other way around. Still in their passionate kiss, Yi Jung swiped Ga Eul off of her feet and carried her toward their untouched bed. Laying her down he broke away from their kiss and smiled, allowing them time to catch their breath. Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul into another tender kiss as his free hand roamed her body unreservedly. Eluting a soft moan from Ga Eul swollen lips, Yi Jung began to plant wet kisses down Ga Eul's throat as his free hand inched underneath the thin material, caressing her flat stomach. One by one, every article of clothing was removed as he looked intently at a glowing Ga Eul beneath him.

"You're beautiful," Yi Jung tenderly whispered before ducking down and kissing Ga Eul once again, sucking on her soft lips. Everything about her accommodated his body perfectly. And for the first time in his life, he made love—giving more than just his body. For once, his restless body plunged into a tranquil sleep without disturbance.

*******

Ga Eul eyes were heavy as she attempted to open them; she had a minor headache however she felt extremely rested. She was just about to get up when she realized she couldn't. Half of a naked body was nearly on top of her as one arm was wrapped around the remaining of her body, holding her close in a protective embrace. She could feel an even heart rate, as the body next to her subtlety raise and fell with every malleable breath. Simultaneously, both heads turned toward one another and two ranges of screams were emitted. Attempting to scramble away, Ga Eul epically failed as tangled sheets and human appendages do not go well together. As a result, Ga Eul ended up pulling Yi Jung with her as she fell off the bed and landed with a thump on the ground. YI Jung, the next domino to fall, landed on top of her.

"Ahh," Yi Jung winced, his of late head injury and now a ringing headache sadly did not cancel each other out. For a split second Ga Eul was worried yet she realized that nothing was between them besides from a thin sheet. Yi Jung, rubbing his eyes, his face distress, grabbed for his slacks that were lying nearby on the floor and quickly pulled them on. The phone in his pants began to vibrate,

"Hello?"

"Yi Jung, turned on the t.v." answered an apprehensive Woo Bin on the other line. Yi Jung grabbed for the remote and pressed power. Yi Jung and Ga Eul stared at the blinking screen, not only were their faces plastered all over the screen; it was on every news chancel as Yi Jung flickered though the selections. Just when things couldn't get any worse from their last situation…it did.

*******

The four members of F4 sat around a round table. If it wasn't for Woo Bin's connections, Joon Pyo's wealth, and Ji Hoo's brillant tactics, Yi Jung and Ga Eul would still have been stuck at the hotel waiting to be devoured by a sea of paparazzi. Yi Jung stared down at his untouched plate contrary to Joon Pyo who was chucking down heaps of food.

"Seriously! This is just great!" Joon Pyo said between large bites of food. "I mean you're on FIRE Yi Jung! What's with the pokerface! Look alive man." Yi Jung sat still. "You out did me this time, I mean just because I was getting married—what that saying again. Early worm gets the bird?"

"Early bird gets the worm," Ji Hoo corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you really got the worm this time!" Joon Pyo laughed. "How was it? I mean how was Ga Eul" Yi Jung sent Joon Pyo a death glare. Woo Bin chuckled, he never saw YI Jung so tense before.

"We told you to go after her, not marry her," Woo Bin attempted to lighten the mood but only received his own death stare from Yi Jung. Yi Jung let out a loud groan, why must his hands always get in trouble as he looked at the simple band around his so called wedding finger. Pulling at his hair, he forlornly replied,

"I don't know. I called my lawyer, he's flying down with my butler to resolve this mess." Yi Jung leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"Lawyer?" Ji Hoon asked. "Is it that bad? I mean, I know you had different women in the past Yi Jung, but Ga Eul she's not like the others. She doesn't have that type of reputation, and you shouldn't tarnish it." Ji Hoon's tone was serious. Joon Pyo stopped eating; his fork half way to his mouth as he finally realized how important and grave the matter was.

"You're not going to leave her, are you?" Joon Pyo asked dryly, already knowing the answer. Yi Jung groaned,

"It was a mistake. I need rest, I'm going back to my room," Yi Jung got up rashly and left.

"Yi Jung, So Yi Jung," Woo Bin called after but it was in vein.

"Leave him Woo Bin," Ji Hoo intervened. "You know how he is when he's frustrated." Woo Bin let out a long sigh. He hated seeing his friend like this. Ji Hoo patted Woo Bin on the back before sardonically stating,

"You owe me 2000 dollars by the way, I want it in cash."

***

Ga Eul hugged her knees, head resting on her knee caps; she was sitting in a reclined chair over looking the balcony. The tears seemed to fall endlessly again and as always she let them fall. Her heart was heavily with sorrow. Sobbing to herself, Ga Eul felt as if she could explode with a wide range of emotions. As the tears seemed to roll down her pale cheeks, her bruise heart throbbed with a stinging pain, but there was no tourniquet, nothing to prevent her heart from hurting. She knew he did not love her, that was plain and simple, but did she love him? No she couldn't have, Ga Eul told herself. Tasting her salty tears, Ga Eul turn around to see the door slide open, within seconds Jan Di had her arms wrapped around Ga Eul and both women were crying into each others embrace.

"I'm so stupid—tell me I'm stupid Jan Di. Tell me how wrong I am," Ga Eul cried uncontrollably. "How could I so easily give myself to him—a man that doesn't even love me, Jan Di I can never be me again…." Jan Di only held Ga Eul tighter because she knew there were no words that could possibly comfort Ga Eul. "To him, I was just another lover, but to me... I…never…it was…"

"Shh—I know…" Jan Di whispered.

*******

"Sir, the Marriage Act states that under section 505(m) should any non residential individuals, natives of other countries, attempt to void a marriage license it musts be revoked by native courts…" reported Lawyer Kim. Yi Jung sat stoned faced. Butler Lee sensing his young master's frustration politely asked Lawyer Kim to retire to his own hotel room and get some rest from his long flight down to Las Vegas.

"Get me another lawyer," Yi Jung commanded after Lawyer Kim left.

"Master Yi Jung. This isn't about which lawyer you have. Even if I found you another Harvard grad attorney general, international laws can not be impeded. At the earliest, it's going to take 6 months for your case to be filed and process," Bulter Lee paused before continuing again, "however, this isn't the problem at hand. "

"What do you mean?" Yi Jung asked.

"Sir, news of you scandalous marriage has made its way back to South Korea rather quickly, and your father found out, " Butler Lee paused again, " and he's ordering you to resolve it by not through the process of divorce but honoring the sacred sacrament of holy matrimony." Yi Jung smirked bitterly,

"Does it look like I ever listen to him?"

"Sir, this wasn't your father's decision, he was only following orders…. from your grandmother." Yi Jung chocked on air.

"What? Are you kidding me, my grandma, she's crazy!" Yi Jung exclaimed. "Who do you think started the Korean War."

"Sir, correct me if I'm wrong, but she's your benefactor. If you don't agree to her terms, then you will be cut off of all inheritance and of the So name. She stated precisely that she want an heir from you—and grandchildren for herself within the upcoming year."

"Grandchildren—as in more than one," YI Jung stuttered in disbelief. "She's really lost it this time. No way in hell am I agreeing to any of this. Hell must freeze over first!"

"Sir, she stated that her health is declining and she doesn't have much time left. This is her final request."

"Not healthy? HA Her only illness is being way to energetic!" Yi Jung sarcastically responded. "Declining health conditions—she's been saying that for the past twenty years! Trust me; she's not going to die anytime soon, she's strong as a bull. No I refuse."

"Sir, I didn't want to turn to this, but if you get a divorce now, you will be subjected to an arrange marriage either way. You have two options, either you stay with Miss. Ga Eul or be subjected to an arrange marriage to your grandmother's pleasing. You and _**Mrs**_. Ga Eul" Butter Lee corrected, "have pretended to be madly in love before, thus it shouldn't be that hard to fool your grandmother this time around." Yi Jung growl at his butler's remark: "Put it this way Sir, you just need to pretend long enough for you to devise a plan of escape." Butler Lee smiled as Yi Jung slammed the door behind him, signaling his departure and agreement.

********

Tap, tap, Yi Jung knocked lightly on Ga Eul's hotel room door, "Ga Eul, Ga Eul, I know you're in there, open the door." Yi Jung attempted to wait patiently but the past 48 hours had left him on edge. Preparing to bust the door open in one way or other he was abruptly stopped by housekeeping.

"Excuse me Sir, but I believe the person you are looking for has already checked out. I just finished cleaning the room about an hour ago." Yi Jung let out an agitated grumble and tried to replied nicely,

"Thanks..." The maid bowed and left to continue her housekeeping duties. Why did she always left him breathless Yi Jung thought to himself.

********

A/N: WOW! So it's like one in the morning and I just finished typing this chapter! YAY ME! YAY FOR RED BULL! I hope you guys like this chapter….I actually spent like an hour trying to structure the first three paragraphs because I couldn't capture the moment the way I wanted it….but yeah kind of gave up on that and continued on…..its going to get dramatic in the next chapter…hopefully I will be able to post by the end of next week. I have a busy schedule ahead….so no promises.

Fun facts about me: This upcoming Wednesday I am going to donate blood! It's going to be my second time! YAY! Hopefully I will be able to donate more blood than last time!

Song: How do you sleep is by Jesse McCartney btw

Another fun fact: umm the Marriage Act actually upholds marriage between a man and a woman…hahaa I kind fudged it a little. =)

Poll Question: I LOVED reading your responses! Yea! Totally agree that the cast for F4 are all beyond sexy! So new question…is anyone as disappointed as me for how Jan Di is characterized…like I'm not a fashion fanatic but her outfits are so unappealing. Like that dress she wore to be maid of honor for the wedding in episode 22 was totally ruined by that white jacket she wore over it( I saw the same dress worn by a model online and it was gorgeous!)This is my perception, usually the main female cast gradually gets cuter though out the span of a drama…but I feel as if Jan Di character looked the same throughout the whole drama. Hair same, blah blah everything is the same…. I don't mean to blast but I feel as if the actress who portrayed Jan Di is too old to play the role compared to the young cast. Anyways…how do you feel? Maybe it's just me….

As always, thank you for all the reviews! If I could bake cookies and give them out, I would. =)

**Big thanks to: jminnifer, missymace, quibbler149, babiiSCARS23, Lai, DannyGirl, anotherfun, dollfacedx, Amy, bella, ..., bishojo79, jessicajj, ellie345, Castiza, lady555, Spoutnik, ponyo, samanthapoop, shooting star 0160, and anokas2757! THANKS YOU SO MUCH! You guys are amazing…if no one told you that yet.**


	4. used to be

**A/N: Ok, so I been bombarded with homework and what not for the past two weeks and this week thinking it was spring break and all I could update at least once or twice…nada...didn't happen. Sorry. And so I was like oh, I'll just update before I leave for Chicago. That night I went out and saw Monsters and Aliens in 3-D(O_O). I get another bright idea. Oh I'll write it during my trip down to Ann Arbor…my laptops runs out of batteries. Chea…I got screwed over…well I guess we all did…but anyways here we go! I updated!**

***

Yi Jung closed his eyes. An image flashed before him…..

_The silky sheets were nothing compared to her soft, smooth skin as Yi Jung planted tender kisses up the side of her neck, inching toward her saccharine lips bruised by his yeaning kisses. He felt like he was dying every time he broke their affectionate contact—yet she was life to him. Yi Jung paused momentarily, memorized by her natural beauty, he allowed his brain to absorb and lock her beatific image into his memory, the key holder of his past. Her silken hair was spread aimlessly across the pillow case beneath her as he dotingly twirled a lock of loose hair between his fingers….. _

Yi Jung took in a breath of air. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils…..

_Her carefree laughter echoed in his ears between quick kisses as Yi Jung struggled to slip off her attire. Multitasking came with a cost, but he wasn't sure how long this dream would last and so he continued….until he was content with her sleeping form locked in his arms. The ignored covers finally became useful, as it covered their unclothed body. Snuggling closer to the nap of her neck with every breathless draw, her sweet scent was like a lullaby promising sleep….._

Yi Jung rhythmically clenched and unclenched his hands. The ability to touch is not dangerous, the curiosity is…..

_She further teased him as her small finger traced small circles across his exposed chest. The very act was unbearable as the small motions burned through his skin and pierced his guarded heart. She had done what others could not do. Through her fervent kisses and gentle touch she had awakened his dormant soul— moved his heart, allowing it to finally bleed freely……._

His senses were awakened, but was he? There was a light tap on Yi Jung's shoulder as he opened his eyes.

"Sir, the plane will be landing shortly," said the fight attendance. Yi Jung nodded before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small, dark blue velvet box. With box in hand, he flipped it open before shutting it quickly and returning it to its old location. Could they ever return to the way they **used to be**? Or was that a once and a life time offer that was lost the first time they met.

***

Rubbing the delicate material underneath the water faucet, Ga Eul let out an extensive sigh as she attempted to remove the stain from her shirt. This was not the first time this week she found herself in the lavatory performing such a miniscule task. Ga Eul let out another groan, kids were becoming more creative these days with their mischief and pranks Ga Eul thought to herself. It had been two weeks since she had returned home. At first, she was met by excitement and even bribed to reveal the truth. But as nothing followed her public exposure in addition to Ga Eul's determination to remind silent, the crowed turned sour. Ga Eul could stand the harsh words that she knew where exchanged through gossipy whispers behind her back and it wasn't hard for her to ignore the mean glances and glares she would receive walking through the streets. It was because all of these acts were nothing compared to what she had to endure at work. Not long ago, Ga Eul had received her position as a first grade teacher. It was the first opening Ga Eul applied for and she was ecstatic when she found out the about news. Hitherto, she soon realized that the older female faculties of Shinhwa High disliked her for being young and well liked by the male faculties. It didn't bother her much until recently, when the older students—apparent Yi Jung fans—unleashed cruel pranks aimed at GaEul as her female colleagues turned the other cheek. Ga Eul turned off the water faucet, dried her hands and left the bathroom. It was pointless to remove such a stain when another one would just as easily appear.

In the busy hallway, students were hurrying to class before the bell rang; however, they still found time to stop and stare at Ga Eul as she passed by, making her way toward the elementary end of the school.

"It her isn't it!" the apparent whisper was very loud as a group of girls giggled as Ga Eul passed by.

"She's not even pretty." Ga Eul continued to walk.

"I know, seriously. I can't believe he would even touch _**that,**_**" **one of the girls mocked. "It's probably not even true. Yi Jung is a player but he doesn't go for shit like that. What are cheap whore." Ga Eul stopped dead in her tracks. Just then the bell rang and everyone left for their classes. Ga Eul turned around to an empty hallway.

She felt empty.

***

Ga Eul quickly entered and leaned against the closed door of her classroom. Closing her eyes she tried to control her breathing as she bit her tongue to hold back the unshed tears. There was a light tugged on the side of her skirt and Ga Eul fluttered her eyes opened and looked down. Her entire first grade class had gathered around the helm of her skirt.

"Miss Chu! A-ar-are you ok?" little Yoona asked sincerely. Trouble maker Ji Bin smiled toothlessly and added,

"I was going to pinch Yoona today, but I didn't cause I know you would be sad." Ji Bin looked down, embarrassed at his confession. "So I brought you this rock instead!" Ji Bin's face light up as he handed her the rock he was carrying in his pocket. Ji Bin smiled proudly as Ga Eul accepted his heartfelt gift. "It's heavy." Ga Eul couldn't help but smile, as the rest of the class did their best to cheer her up.

By noon, Ga Eul was feeling better as she wrote quick instructions on the whiteboard before she would dismiss her class for recess. Midway through copying a simple sentence on the board it hit her that something was not right. For a class room of thirty energetic 1st graders and ten minutes before break time, it was quite, too quite….There was a shuffle of chairs behind her and Ga Eul turned around just in time to see her whole first grade class gather in a pool around a figure standing in the middle of the classroom, looking up with their big, round eyes struck with awe.

"Are you a prince?" Yoona asked; a half eaten gumball fell from her mouth as she continued to look up in admiration.

"You're pretty," Bummie shyly said as she fidgeted and squirmed, unable to stand still.

"Can I be your princess?" another asked.

"No silly," Ji Bin interpreted. "It's obvious that its Miss. Chu's prince! So you can't be princess Shinae!" Ji Bin pulled the skin under his eye down with his forefinger and stuck out his tongue. The classroom erupted into a gleeful laugh unaware of the real situation between their young teacher and the mystery man.

The marker in Ga Eul's slipped from her hand, as her jaw dropped. Yi Jung smiled, and waved from the middle of the room. By the look on his face, Yi Jung was very amused while Ga Eul continued her flabbergast gaze, like a deer hit by headlights, unable to escape.

"You know, they should really change that sign outside your door that says Miss. Chu, class 1A" Yi Jung paused, "it would be easier to fine your classroom that way _**Mrs. So**_,"

***

Yi Jung and Ga Eul sat on top of the picnic table as they watched the children play merrily on the playground. There was a light breeze and the sun was out shining brightly. Ga Eul continued to look ahead; it was inane to hold eye contact with the man who she meant nothing to. As much as it continues to hurt, she had decided to let go.

"Is that why you came?" Ga Eul replied after hearing his explanation, her eyes fixed ahead.

"Yea," Yi Jung reluctantly answered. "My grandmother is crazy and I know she's not kidding when she wants me married so I can reproduce as quickly as possible. "

Ga Eul finally turned and faced Yi Jung, "What's in it for me?" Shocked by her blunt reply, there was a quick flash of pain in Yi Jung's expression but he quickly regained his usual composure.

"Umm anything…." Hurt by his response, Ga Eul could feel her eyes starting to sting and water but she forced herself to smile.

"You couldn't possibly give me back what I want." Yi Jung arched an eyebrow; somehow the situation wasn't turning out the way he had planned it to be. Ga Eul turned away from Yi Jung as she gazed off toward the distance again. "Don't worry; I'm a pretty good actor now. If we both play our cards right, everyone will believe that we are truly in love." Yi Jung face stiffened. He felt it again, the same excruciating sting that had ate away at his fragile heart and fading soul when he had lost Eun Jae. He wanted to grab his chest and yelp out in pain—but he was once again reduced to feeling absolutely nothing, it was the same numbness sensation that transformed him into the man he was today. Yi Jung wanted to speak up, but he couldn't.

"Mrs Chu!" Ji Bin called as he came running toward the picnic table. Halting in front of Yi Jung and Ga Eul, Ji Bin exploded in a stream of consciousness, "Iateawormanditwiggleallthewaydownbutnowidontfeelsogood," Ji Bin hugged his tummy. _I ate a worm and it wiggled all the way down… _Ga Eul decoded.

"Oh my gosh!" Ga Eul exclaimed as she quickly picked Ji Bin up to take him to the school's infirmary. Yi Jung watched Ga Eul hastily go up the steps with her heels clicking rapidly on the payment before unclenching his fist. The raw flesh around the object in his hand at first whitened before the blood began to circulate once more. In the middle of his palm laid an ethereal ring, its diamonds which had been caught in the sun's natural lighting, glistened and sparkled unreservedly. However, Yi Jung tightened his fist again, letting the small ring cut into his flesh before pulling out the small, blue velvet box that was hidden in his pocket.

***

The car hummed as Yi Jung accelerated through the vacant streets, not really caring if the cops would pull him over for speeding. He had taken off his suit jacket and now the fine material of his dress shirt pressed against the leather interior of his car seat. Yi Jung could feel the cool texture of the leather colliding with the warmth of his skin. Out of the corner of Yi Jung's eye, he could see Ga Eul sitting in the passenger seat, her eyes puffy from crying. Yi Jung was livid, he wanted to punch someone's face in but the only possibility at the moment was to press down on the gas pedal even move, which he inevitably did. Taping the steering wheel out of irritation, Yi Jung glanced over at Ga Eul before pulling out a silk handkerchief and handing it over.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Yi Jung stayed and waited patiently for school to end and as Ga Eul walked her students out to the bus, Yi Jung was left alone in the well decorated classroom. He walked around the class room; looking at different art projects the little first graders had completed. One stuck out in particular, it was a disproportional drawing of a very large stick figure next to a very small house. Underneath it, in large penmanship was written: TO MISS. CHU WITH ALL MY LOVE. Yi Jung picked up the artwork and smiled before setting it back down on the table. Yi Jung made his way to the front of the room where Ga Eul's desk was and plopped down in her chair. Nothing struck him out of the ordinary until he saw some papers sticking out of a folder on her desk. The loose fringes had bothered him and so he opened the folder up to fix it only to see an obscene flyer. Inside was a really bad photoshop picture of Ga Eul's face on someone else's body and to the side the caption read: __**Do you think she's any good in bed?**__ Yi Jung, disgusted, flipped through the remaining pile only to fine worst products. There was a massive collection of mean letters and hate notes written by students and even faculties telling her to stay away from F4, especially Yi Jung…._

"I wasn't planning on you coming back." Yi Jung continued to drive, letting the words sink in_. _FinallyYi Jung came to a halt in front of his studio.

"Why are you still crying?" Yi Jung continued his interrogation.

_Yi Jung walked through the busy hallway. There were multiple of exasperated gasps from various female students as they recognized who he was and began to follow him. He didn't care; actually he wanted them to follow as he made his way outside to where parents picked up their kids. Spotting Ga Eul standing with her class, he made his way through the crowd with his fan club and groupies behind him. Ga Eul turned her attention to the massive crowd that was coming her way just in time to have her body pulled toward a hard chest and her lips attacked. Yi Jung crushed Ga Eul lips with his; the kiss was hard and aggressive but hey you know what they say, a person has to overact on stage to show visual emotion and a gentle passionate kiss wasn't going to do it. The crowd gasped in unison… _

Ga Eul blinked. "Are you kidding me?! You're so self -centered! Yi Jung the world does not revolve around you. I'm crying because you totally embarrassed me! I'm crying because I slept with a man that doesn't eve love me! And as much as all those things people say about me aren't true and everything else I had to tolerate, I'm crying because I can never be the same person again!" Ga Eul voice escalated as she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Yi Jung followed in pursuit.

"Are you crazy?! Where are you going?!" Yi Jung yelled after.

"Far away from you!" Ga Eul screamed back, but it was too late, Yi Jung in a swift motion had flipped Ga Eul onto his shoulders and proceeded forward to his studio as much as Ga Eul wanted to kick and scream.

The lights flicker on and Yi Jung quickly dropped Ga Eul who landed with a thump on the ground. Yi Jung's body tense as he saw who was sitting in the middle of his studio bench: Grandma So. Ga Eul quickly got up and stood next to Yi Jung, as both of them bowed their heads and formally greeted Grandma So. Grandma So walked over and examined the "newlywed couple."

"Look at me child," Grandma So commanded Ga Eul as she looked up shyly. Ga Eul flinched as Grandma So pinched Ga Eul on the side. "Are you fertile?" Grandma So bluntly asked. Ga Eul blushed a deep crimson. "So we do have a blushing bride," commented Grandma So as she walked around Ga Eul, her eyes scanning Ga Eul from head to toe. "We're going to need to fed you and fatten you up so at least by next Christmas there will be a set of little feet running around." Yi Jung coughed,

"Grandma, why are you here if you don't mine me asking. Aren't you supposed to be vacating at Jeju Island?" Grandma So smacked her cane on Yi Jung's leg. Yi Jung winced but remained still.

"Yes, I mine you asking. Well I would be enjoying myself right now if it wasn't for you. Come along, we're late anyways." Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked at each other. Gandma So turned around.

"Don't just stand there. Come along, the realtor is waiting." Yi Jung and Ga Eul didn't budge. "What? Do you really think you can raise a family in an art studio?" Gandma So eyed Yi Jung and continued, "I was already suspicious when you moved out of your parents house to live here…and now that your married this is just unacceptable. Look around Yi Jung. There are just too many sharp objects around for my unborn grandchild. And you, child, come over here and help me to the car!" Ga Eul quickly came to Grandma So's side.

***

Yi Jung, Ga Eul, and Grandma So stood in front of a grand estate as the happy go lucky realtor came out to greet them. Grandma So walked ahead with Ga Eul easing her along as she grumbled about how Yi Jung should trade in his sport car for an accommodating mini van.

"Well hello there!" the realtor greeted brightly. "Welcome, welcome!" Grandma So looked around and asked.

"How many bedrooms?"

"Ten"

"Is there a playroom?

"Why of course! It even comes with a play nook!"

"Nook?" Ga Eul turned to Yi Jung confused, Yi Jung just shrugged his shoulders as they continued to listen in Grandma So and the realtor's apparent game of 21 questions.

"You think she'll pop out babies anytime soon?" Grandma So tilted her head toward Ga Eul. "I want at least six grandchildren from them." The realtor pretended to eye Ga Eul suspiciously.

"She's skinny, but she's young! Of course! And plus, after like three kids they just start walking out if you know what I mean…" Grandma So and the realtor shared a I "experienced it child labor so back off" laugh.

"We'll take it!" Yi Jung who wasn't really paying attention all of a sudden was in tune.

"Grandma! Shouldn't we at least go inside and look around? Don't be so rash!" Grandma So ignored Yi Jung's comment and continued her conversation with the realtor.

"When will you have the papers ready?" In between her conversation with the realtor, Grandma So projected a comment at Yi Jung. "Yi Jung, if it was up to you nothing would get done. Yes, yes it's a wedding gift. Done deal" Grandma So shook hands with the realtor. "Come along children, back to my house."

"What?!" Yi Jung exclaimed. "Grandma I don't…"

"Don't be difficult Yi Jung. It's the weekend and I want you children to spend it with me. And put a ring on her finger before I get suspicious and not like her anymore." Ga Eul looked down at her bare ring finger. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

***

It was late as Ga Eul and Yi Jung walked in Yi Jung's old room, the same room he stayed in when he came to visit his Grandma many years ago. Ga Eul looked around and could still sense the childhood memories that lingered in the room as Yi Jung loosen his sleek tie and lazily tossed it onto an armchair in the corner of the room. Yi Jung yawned and stretched before he tiredly pointed to a set of doors,

"The bathroom is over there. I'll stay a little longer and wait until my Grandma falls asleep before I leave and go into a guest room or something. Probably have to sneak back early morning so she won't get any crazy ideas…" Yi Jung paused and pulled something out of his pocket. Grabbing Ga Eul's hand, Yi Jung flipped the box open and slipped on the princess cut diamond ring. Yi Jung smirked. "Guess its official." Ga Eul didn't know what to say as she turned her head to avoid Yi Jung's eye contact. Ga Eul settled her eyes on the elephant wallpaper in the back of the room.

"I'm going to go shower…" Yi Jung coughed, all of a sudden it got stuffy in the room.

"Umm yeah, it's over there," Yi Jung pointed again to the bathroom not aware of his repetitiveness. Hearing the bathroom door click shut, Yi Jung looked around at his old bedroom and noticed a fancy box on top of his bed. Walking over and picking it up Yi Jung slipped off the red ribbon and lifted the top. Yi Jung rolled his eyes as he saw with was inside. God Grandma is unbearable Yi Jung thought to himself. Yi Jung could hear the shower head going off.

"Ga Eul, Grandma sent something for you!"Yi Jung yelled as he lifted the lacy lingerie and held it out at arm span.

"What?!" Ga Eul echoed back behind close doors.

"Nothing!" Yi Jung smiled to himself as he took one last glance at the silky-smooth material before throwing the box on the dresser. They definitely won't be using that tonight.

***

The bathroom door clicked opened as Ga Eul walked out, her bare feet pressed against the cold texture of the wooden floor every time she took a step. The bedroom was dimly lit as a sleeping Yi Jung was stretched out in an armchair, a half opened book in his lap. Ga Eul could hear Yi Jung's rhythmic breathing as she inched closer. His face was half hidden where the faint light from the nightstand did not strike his angelic face. Ga Eul extended her hand to wake him; however, quickly retreated as she studied his sleeping form. Ga Eul exhaled, she noticed that he had changed into his sleeping garments and couldn't help but gawk at his sexy form. God he looks good in everything Ga Eul thought to herself. He looked so peaceful and innocent contrast to the playboy that she knew.

"Watching me sleep are you?" Yi Jung rhetorically asked opening his sleepy eyes. Ga Eul blushed and turned her head.

"No…" Ga Eul attempted to reply coolly. Yi Jung rubbed his eyes before stretching and getting up.

"I'll get going, you should get some sleep." Tossing the book down; Yi Jung slowly walked across the room toward the door. Yi Jung placed his hands on the door knob and turned. Nothing. He attempted to turn again. It didn't move. Ga Eul watched as Yi Jung struggled to budge the door.

"What's wrong?" Ga Eul asked making her way across the room toward Yi Jung as well.

"It's locked," Yi Jung stated. "Damn" as Yi Jung let go and moved aside to let Ga Eul try her luck. Yi Jung scratched his head.

"Guess I'll be spending the night…is it me or is it really cold in here?" Yi Jung stated and asked. Ga Eul coughed and saw see her breath.

"No, it's _really_ cold in here. Did the temperature drop all of a sudden?" Yi Jung walked over to the thermostat.

"It says its normal" replied Yi Jung while Ga Eul attempted to open the door again. "Ga Eul, just give up. It's pointless. This is my Grandma doing. I'll just sleep in the armchair." Yi Jung could see an uncomfortable expression spread across Ga Eul's face. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen," Yi Jung attempted to reassure.

***

Ga Eul poked her head out from under the covers. It was freezing cold and it felt as if she was sleeping on a sheet of ice. No matter how hard she tired to fall asleep she just couldn't.

Hey, Yi Jung are you awake?" Ga Eul asked through the dark. There was a short paused.

"Yes." Ga Eul extended her hand out underneath from the covers and turned on the nightstand. Ga Eul could see Yi Jung shivering in his armchair.

"Are you cold?" Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul.

"No. Freezing" Yi Jung chattered. "You"

"I can't feel my toes."

"That makes two of us." There was a slightly longer pause.

"Yi Jung?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yea?"

"Can you come here?" For a second Yi Jung stopped shivering as he registered what Ga Eul had asked. Before he knew it he found his body automatically braving across the icy floor. Ga Eul shifted to the side as Yi Jung slipped underneath the covers.

"Turn off the nightstand" Ga Eul nudged gently and Yi Jung subsequently obeyed. Ga Eul closed her eyes; somehow the cold became more bearable with Yi Jung's body next to hers.

"Are you still cold?" Yi Jung asked as he instinctively wrapped a protective arm around Ga Eul rubbing her exposed skin to warm her up. Ga Eul laughed into Yi Jung's chest as she snuggled closer.

"Yes, but its not as bad." Yi Jung smiled in the dark. It seemed like eons passed before Yi Jung or Ga Eul spoke again.

"I'm sorry," Yi Jung mumbled into Ga Eul's soft hair. Ga Eul turned her head and their noses briefly touched.

"For what?" Ga Eul asked earnestly as Yi Jung wrapped a tighter arm Ga Eul. He could still smell the fresh sent of Ga Eul's shampooed hair.

"For everything." Ga Eul could slightly see the outline of Yi Jung's strong facial features in the dark as Ga Eul looked hard at Yi Jung searching for any sign of mishap or dishonesty.

It was as if a wave of emotions hit her and now Ga Eul was caught in the under tow as she pressed her lips gently against Yi Jung's in a chaste kiss. A soft moan escaped from Yi Jung's lips as he pulled away.

"Ga Eul, I-we" but Yi Jung was stopped by another kiss; however, this time Yi Jung quickly returned it passionately, like a fire burning in his throat. Yi Jung proceeded to sucked on the bottom of Ga Eul's lips as he ran a fervent hand up and down the side of Ga Eul's shirt before slipping a hand underneath her shirt. Yi Jung sent shivers down Ga Eul's spine as she buckled at his touch. As their bodies pressed closer together, she could tell that he wanted her and by God she wanted him just as much.

***

The night was like a dark cloak that surrounded the eerily figure. He peered through the dark with his revengeful eye as he clutched the newspaper clipping tightly in his gloved hands. Stepping over the pool of warm blood, he let the knife drip the remaining wet blood off of the tip before continuing his dirty deed. Dropping the crinkled newspaper clip onto the ground, the eerily figure struck a match and watched it burn before his very eyes: then he dropped it. The gasoline trail that he previous made ignited into a fiery inferno as he slowly made his escape. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 the vacant building burst into a firestorm—a hellhole—the figure continued to walk. Not turning back once, to see the newspaper clip he held so dearly, catch fire on the familiar faces he knew. The scorching fire blackened and hungry consumed the newspaper clip. The words: Just married quickly turned into black ashes and vanished forever…..

***

**A/N: Wow everyone thank you for all the amazing comments. I'm sorry it took such a long time to update, I couldn't fine my writing mojo…. Lol I have been extremely busy with school and everything else. SIGH SO STRESSDUL. I guess its half my fault for doing so many things at once…anyways this chapter was slightly rushed. Sorry for the usual grammatical errors. I just have no time to proof read. Probably when I'm done with this fic I'm going back to edit it for my sake….**

**Poll question: What did you think of the ending? Were you satisfied? Me personally I thought it was slightly rushed. I wish there was more Yi Jung and Ga Eul scenes too. Sigh…all well it was decent.**

**Fun facts: I go to the largest high school in Michigan. It's a size of a small college and I see about a new face everyday.**

**Song: Breathless is by Shayne Ward. DOPEST SONG EVER, seriously if some guy sang that to me I would sooo marry him. Lol**

**Fun facts again: I gave blood and it was successful… still don't know what my blood type is though…guesss I have to donate again.**

**Last question: Are my love scenes ok??? Is the content of it too short? Do you guys want more or less in description???**

**BIG THANKS TO: gooniegrl, xxXaznDreamerxxX, , amy, Blue Euxine36, xoxo peaceee xoxo, Jaj1103, AmiAuron, Carapheonix, MystiKoorime, .xCuriousx., bishojo79, Danny Girl, themidnightpoet, ellie345, ponyo, Lai, PrincessKrystal01, jessicajj, Hasamaki, tetsi, Topaztok, samanthapoop, callies, babiiSCARS23, quibbler149, anokas2757, shooting star 0160, lady555, lonesome dreamer…YAY! I thinks that's everyone! Sorry if I missed you…I don't have made copying skills…..lol hahaa**


End file.
